Playing with Knives
by Matsuchiiify
Summary: Dark Alabama has been getting in the way and pestering Alabama in her daily life, she's back for one more thing, she hasn't said everything she's wanted to say, maybe knives will help bring her point across. Also, I don't own Hetalia. Only my OCs.


Ring ring, went the phone from the other room, at first it was ignored, ring ring, the phone continued. Ring ring, it seemed like no one would answer it.

"Mmph," Mississippi muttered breaking away from a long kiss, "Alabama, I have to go get the phone, kay?" Alabama nodded in reply. She was leaning against the wall in the hallway, so it seems the two managed to get each other to kiss, which then progressed into a full blown make out session. Mississippi walked off to answer the phone while Alabama just stood there in silence.

"What is it this time?" she muttered under her breath. Alabama always had this problem, she'd have a moment with Mississippi, and then he has to go do something, ruining the mood. Typically it's something pertaining to Arkansas, he needs help. Now Alabama understands that Arkansas is naive and needs assistance, but he tends to need it at times that don't quite fit her schedule. In fact, almost every time he needs help he interferes with her moment.

"…Eh…Alabama, I'm sorry but I have t-" Mississippi began, he seemed a bit nervous.

"To go?" she responded, as if this were routine, which it is.

"…Yeah, look I'm really sorry. Um, it's just that Arkansas….and I…." He looked at his feet.

"Okay, just go." Alabama responded.

"Eh…. I'm sorry. Uh, bye!" Mississippi said in a rush as he ran out the door, closing it behind him. Alabama sighed and walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"…..Well…" She said looking down at her hands, which lay in her lap. "Isn't this swell? Ain't it just dandy?" She leaned back into the couch and let her body slowly slip downwards, as if she were falling off the couch slowly. She sighed and sat back upright. "I wish he didn't have to go all of a sudden. I still want him here." Alabama shook her head, "Oh! That makes me sound so clingy!" Alabama then placed herself on the couch where she was laying on her stomach. "But I'm not needy!" She said flinging her right arm out, which then caused her to roll off the couch, wasting the time she took to get herself placed there. She landed on her back, hitting her head. "OW!" She then heard a slight laugh, or so she thought. "W-What was that?" She looked around, nothing. "I guess I'm just hearing things."

"I wonder if I really am needy...I mean….I'm independent as a state….but I look to Mississippi to bring me joy…" She frowned, "And…. During the Civil War I followed in his path…. A-And I became a state for him…." She sprawled her arms and legs out, "Aw, who am I kidding? I am needy. I can't feel good about anything on my own." Alabama sighed, "I shouldn't depend so much on one person to keep me happy….Maybe if I left and didn't bother anyone….Maybe if I went to live in the woods and never came back, oh wait. I can't because I depend too much on others. Bleh. Or I would look like I wanted more attention. Maybe I'll become an attention whore. Maybe I should shut up. Maybe this isn't helping me feel any better but I only have myself to talk to because everyone else isn't here! And that last statement proves my point."

Alabama decided to stop rambling to herself and she closed her eyes where an image appeared in her head. She saw herself strapped to a rotating wheel, the wheel got faster, and as it did knives were being thrown at her, swoosh. One hit close to her neck, swoosh, one close to her leg, swoosh, one towards her arm. And swoosh; one seemed to be aimed straight for her heart. Alabama gasped and opened her eyes. She felt her heart race; she sprung up from the floor and stood in place for a moment.

"I'll be fine," she reassured herself, "It was only a thought…." BOOM! Alabama jumped at the sound, she didn't know what it was, but it scared her half to death. "Umm… Okay maybe I'm not fine…." Alabama went to the kitchen and pulled out a knife. "There, no one can hurt me. I'll be fine. Yeah, I'll be fine all by myself. I don't need anyone else." She held the knife in her left hand, pointing it away from her chest in case someone was coming to get her, which seemed so… after that huge boom. Alabama walked back to the living room; she walked towards the door, and looked around, still holding the knife outwards.

"Boo," came from a voice behind her. Alabama jumped, causing her knife to fly out of her hands. Alabama stood there, frozen, waiting for the knife to fall, it didn't. Instead she heard a slight laugh and a familiar voice, "Well, well, well…. What do we have here? I see you dropped this knife, lucky for you I caught it. You should be more careful." Alabama grit her teeth.

"What are you doing here?" Alabama said as she turned around to face her dark side.

"Oh, just stopping by. This is a nice knife you got here," her shadow retorted, licking the side of the knife, "What do you have it for?" Alabama shivered at the sight of her dark side.

"I-I was j-just trying to-" Alabama mumbled but her dark side cut her off.

"Aw, you were trying to protect yourself. Too bad Mississippi isn't here to help you, but of course he has to watch over Arkansas right now." Her Dark side grinned, "Or can you stand up for yourself?"

"…" Alabama paused for a moment. "I-I can. I can stand up for myself."

"Is that so? Then you wouldn't mind a game of knives, would you?" Her Dark side responded with a smirk. "Unless, you can't handle it all by yourself."

"You want to bet?" Alabama said sternly.

"Oh, seems like you have some confidence. I can't wait to crush it."

"Hah hah. Very funny, bring it bitch."

"Very well then," Dark Alabama then disappeared. She reappeared in the corner of the room, holding five knives in one hand, and five in the other. "Here are your weapons." She said, as she flung the five in her left hand at Alabama. All five landed near her feet, they stuck into the hard wood floor. Alabama stared in amazement at the precision of her throw. If this is what she got herself into, she's screwed. "Well don't just stand there, pick them up!" Alabama yanked the knives from the floor, they went pretty deep. "So, shall we begin? I'll let you have first throw."

"Fine. I can do this." Alabama gripped a knife in her left hand; she had good aim, but never had experience in throwing knives….especially not at people. She flung the first knife, swoosh, it went flying towards her opponent's head. Dark Alabama swiftly ducked, letting the knife hit the wall, and stay there.

"Nice try, how about this?" Dark Alabama took a sharp knife out and flung it, swoosh; it flew barely an inch away from her arm before sticking into the backboard of the couch. Alabama stared at the knife now sticking out of the couch.

"Whoa," Alabama muttered, "Well. Take this!" Alabama flung two knives, one after the other, swoosh swoosh! Dark Alabama chuckled and dodged the knives, one was now in the front door, and the other was stuck in the floor.

"Oh, so sad….you failed at slicing my throat open!" Dark Alabama walked forward a bit, causing Alabama to move, she then backed up into the far left corner of the living room. Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh! Three knives were flung at her; one knife got stuck in the wall above her head and the other two in the wall near her arms.

"Ah!" She yelled, jumping out of the corner, staring at the knives. "You crazy bitch!" She flung a knife at her dark side, instead of it going into something, Dark Alabama caught it.

"You underestimate me, sweetie," she said, flinging the knife back at her. Alabama ducked, for that knife was aimed straight for her heart, and it hit the wall, and stuck there.

"I hate you! Why won't you die!" Alabama flung her last knife, aimed for her dark side's face, and she dodged it. Her dark form gave out a slight laugh.

"Oh, tough luck, I still have a knife." Dark Alabama dragged her opposite towards her by yanking her long hair, and she cut some of it. Alabama's eyes grew wide in fear and her anger rose. Dark Alabama held a lock of her hair; it turned black in her hands. "Alabama, you're still weak." She let go of the hair; letting it fall on the floor, and it returned to its original blonde color.

"W-What'd you do that for!" Alabama screamed in anger. Her dark side laughed.

"Don't worry, my hair got cut too, see?" Dark Alabama turned around to show her the bit of hair she now missed. She turned around and smiled, "Of course you're a state, and it won't take long for that to grow back." Dark Alabama kicked her opposite to the ground. "Now listen here," she began holding her last knife to her face, "If you're going to sit here and not assert yourself, you will get nowhere in life. Got that!" She then brought the knife to her cheek and cut a slight bit.

"AH! STOP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Alabama screamed. Her dark side stopped and dropped the knife down, and stood up.

"You obviously can't handle yourself, crying out to the world. See? Weak…. Simply too weak." Dark Alabama grinned and turned around, her back facing Alabama "Have fun explaining this to Mississippi, I sense his presence soon," and with that she disappeared.

"M-Mississippi…" Alabama whispered to herself, she felt the sting of her cheek and felt as if she would cry. "H-He'll be so worried…D-Damn it. I look like an attention whore….again." Alabama didn't move, she just lied there on the floor, she let the blood drip down her cheek, and she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and waited. Now Mississippi got a shock at first by seeing a knife through the door, then he saw the knives throughout the living room, and then he sees Alabama….with a cut on her cheek, that's bleeding.

"A-ALABAMA!" He screamed, "W-What happened!" Alabama hugged Mississippi.

"Don't play with knives; it ends badly…especially when your opponent is a bitch." Alabama sighed.

"What! What happened!" Mississippi asked in total confusion, "Why is your cheek bleeding! Why are there knives in the walls, door, and couch!"

"I had a knife fight with my dark side."

"What! Why! What does she want!"

"She just came to remind me something."

"Which is….?"

"It's between me and her, don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it!"

"Just, help me with my cut, please?"

"Okay," Mississippi said as he helped Alabama up, "I'm still going to worry about you," he muttered as he walked her to the bathroom to get a washcloth to wipe the blood off of her cheek, and eventually put a bandage on it.


End file.
